I See Myself in Daddy's Arms
by grayXlucyFE
Summary: 5 years ago, Lucy and laxus broke up because of natsu and lisanna saying laxus cheated on Lucy. Lucy, believed in laxus, but thought she could stop all the rumors about him. And that only way was to break up with him. Sadly laxus didn't know this, or why Lucy left. But he meets a little girl who looks and acts like him, He goes around magnolia to find the mother.
1. preveiw

Laxus and Lucy after story

**Fanfic by**

**GrayXlucyFE**

5 years ago, Lucy and laxus broke up because of natsu and lisanna saying laxus cheated on Lucy. Lucy, after hearing all of this, believed in laxus, but thought she could stop all the rumors about him. And that only way was to break up with him. Sadly laxus didn't know this, or why Lucy left. but when he meets a young girl who looks and acts a lot like him. He goes around magnolia to find the mother.

Fanfic name: I see myself in daddy's arms.


	2. You didn't have to go (chapter 1)

**I See Myself in Daddy's Arms**

**Chapter 1**

Laxus stepped out the guild and out into the streets. The 28 year old tried his best to avoid anyone he could. The only people he really talked to was his team and the master, at least up until the last year or so, he didn't want to remember what happened too much. He hated the fact that, that was all he could do, he was starting to get along with everyone, until "it" happened 5 years ago.

When he got home, he kicked off his shoes, and headed into his shower. Once in, he turned on the water and let it wash all his stress of the day away. He grunted at the hotness, but slowly got use to it, shifting comfortably.

He was rinsing shampoo off his hair, when the phone rang. With a slight look of annoyance, he stepped out and wrapped his towel around his waist and out the bathroom.

"Yeah what's up freed?" he asked into the phone, glaring hard, as if he could see the man.

"Sorry to call when you just got home laxus, but it's really important…" freed answer, slowly drifting off as he heard the other man's tone.

"What?"

"Well," freed started, "because of the results from the last mission we did, the magic council decided to send another job request."

Laxus sat down in a chair and leaned forward, resting his upper body weight on his thighs and knees. He sighed and looked out the window, "let me guess, gramps wants me to go out and do this job, right?"

"Yeah sorry laxus, I know you were hoping to relax the rest of the week."

"No its fine, I'll go." laxus said leaning back in the chair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah don't worry about it freed."

"Well, do you need us to accompany you?" freed asked shifting the phone to the other ear.

"No finding the rest of those dark guild guys should be easy," noting this laxus then said "it shouldn't last more than a day of two."

"Oh ok…"

"I head out tomorrow, see you guys when I get back."

"Ok laxus be safe. Call me when you get back and tell me how it went." laxus nodded then hung up.

He walked back into the bathroom and turned off the water. Sighing, he went to his room and pulled out some clothes, an outfit to wear and a pair to take with him tomorrow. Shifting through the closet, a photo fell out; he turned and picked the picture up, grunting when he realized what the it was.

It was an old photo of when he was dating a young blonde woman, 5 years ago, Lucy. Lucy was smiling into laxus's eyes and he was giving her an adoring face. You could really tell the two loved each other.

He sat on the bed and stared at the picture. This woman took his heart with her, where ever she was. He hated every moment she wasn't with him, by his side. And he blamed it all on natsu and lisanna. If they didn't spread rumors about laxus, Lucy would still be his. She really thought he cheated on her with Mira, but it made no sense to laxus, Mira was with freed. Sadly no one knew that but freed, laxus, and Mira, and laxus knew he couldn't tell everyone it wasn't true. The only proof he had was the one thing he couldn't say. Of course he could have told Lucy, but that would still be breaking the promise.

The only thing he could think of why natsu did that was because natsu didn't want Lucy to be happy. The two dated and she broke up with him after she got stronger. Laxus was training her at the time and was in love with her ever since he stared training her. Finally when she broke up with natsu, laxus thought it was his chance. She agreed to out with him; she told him that she only broke with natsu because she hoped laxus would ask her. Lisanna on the other hand, was just following because she and natsu were now dating.

It hurt laxus to watch the only woman he ever love, just walk away over something so stupid. Why didn't she have faith in him? Even before the rumors were going around, Lucy was acting strange and she was sick a lot. He thought it was just because of how stronger she has gotten; she could call out five of her spirits at once now, so he didn't worry about it too much. Then a week later she broke up with him. Laxus was devastated. But soon after that, she left completely.

Nobody knew where she was or how to contact her. They looked all over Mongolia, but found no Lucy. When the guild went to her apartment the only thing they found was a note, only to laxus.

Dear laxus,

I'm sorry, laxus; I left without telling you, or anyone. But I had to leave. I didn't want those rumors to stop you from becoming guild master someday. So I broke up with you, only because I didn't want you to be hurt by me leaving. I love you and I will miss everyday I'm away, laxus. Please forgive me, so if one day we cross paths, you won't be angry with me. But until then…

Good bye my lighting prince,

Lucy.

Just remember that note mad laxus growl with anger. She didn't have to go. Lucy was just too naive to know that.

"Natsu that bastard!" laxus huffed, throwing the picture across the room. It swayed in the air before falling lightly on the floor, by his dresser "damn it Lucy, why did you leave? You left exactly when I was going to-" He cut his self off, shaking his head "forget it."

The next day laxus headed towards the client, he didn't even have to ride a train this time. Once there, he walked in and saw the old, plump man behind his desk, smiling.

"Oh laxus I'm so glad to see you! Are you not with your team today?"

"No" laxus answered quickly, he wanted to get this over with as quickly as he can. "This is too easy; those guys don't need the honor of a team to find them. They are not that bad ass. If any at all"

The old man laughed and got up from his chair walking to his window "I see. Well, I hope you can find them by midnight."

"Midnight?"

"Yes, it seems we are getting too many complaints of noise when we send wizards on missions." laxus huffed at this, did they know that they were saving their lives?

"Trust me, I'm just trying to get home and sleep also. Like I said, it won't take me that long. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you laxus! I wish you luck!"

Laxus nodded and went off towards the direction of where he met those other wizards the last time. He walked down the path looking carefully, not to miss them. Just a few more steps in and laxus heard a laugh behind him.

"Oh my! So they sent the lighting dragon again?" the voice chuckled.

Laxus quickly turned around, ready to kick some ass. Before him stood a man with a staff in one hand and in the other was a glowing stone. He threw the stone to laxus and smoke went everywhere. Laxus quickly jumped back, barely missing the staff swinging in his direction. Laxus then started to spark with lighting around him.

"When did the mighty dragon get so slow? Is it because his team isn't with him? Or… is it the love of his life disappeared?" the man laughed and tapped the staff on the ground. Suddenly Lucy showed up in front of them. "You remember Lucy right? I'm marrow and will be your worst nightmare"

Laxus didn't move, instead looked at the woman he once loved in front of him.

"Laxus why… why did you do that to me?" Lucy said with tears in her eyes. There was no way this could be happening.

**Cliff hanger on the first chapter, I know just read at the next chapter for more! This took me two days because I didn't know what to do after laxus and freed got off the phone -_- but I got that all fixed and the next chapter will be posted soon!**


	3. That's Classified (chapter 2)

**I See Myself in Daddy's Arms**

**Chapter 2**

"_When did the mighty dragon get so slow? Is it because his team isn't with him? Or… is it the love of his life disappeared?" the man laughed and tapped the staff on the ground. Suddenly Lucy showed up in front of them. "You remember Lucy right? I'm marrow and I will be your worst nightmare" _

_Laxus didn't move instead looked at the woman he once loved in front of him._

"_Laxus why… why did you do that to me?" Lucy said with tears in her eyes. There was no way this could be happening._

Laxus was frozen, why was Lucy here? Why was she with him of all people! Was this where she was hiding? Laxus couldn't think straight, this was killing him. He couldn't move, he just stood there, staring at Lucy.

"Aww laxus, how could you break this poor woman's heart?" marrow chuckled "I'm not like my fellow guild mates, that went down so easily."

This man thought he could kill laxus so easily, and that it only took giving him a distraction. Marrow wrapped his arm around Lucy and laughed evilly. Did Laxus really think that was Lucy? Either way marrow loved his reaction. Now all he had to do was give laxus the final blow. "Lucy and I… are dating now-"

But before the man could laugh his signature laugh, laxus was behind them and stroke lighting down on Lucy. Marrow turned around and saw laxus giving him a cold stare.

"What was that about me being too slow?" he then grabbed the man and sent his sparks straight to him. Marrow cried out in pain and then fell to the ground. "Lucy would never date the enemies you piece of shit. Now it's time I put you to rest."

After he finished off that guy and found the other ones, he looked at his watch. It was 11:48, close to midnight. Good he finished in time.

"I was right, it would only take me day." he said under his breath, noting to what he told freed yesterday.

He walked off to the client's home, still mumbling under his breath about how that guy tricked him. He knew when it came to Lucy, he could believe anything, why didn't she. He shook his head, no time to be thinking about ex's, even if you still love them. Besides, that Lucy was all wrong. Her breasts were way bigger than that!

When laxus was done with talking to the client and received the jewels, he headed for a hotel. While walking through the town, he felt someone following him. He turned around to see a little figure hide behind a barrel. He shrugged and continued walking. From time to time he would turn around to see that figure, again, hiding behind something. He then got annoyed and walked over to the figure. The shadow of the figure was shaking and then jumped when it heard laxus coming back towards it. Laxus picked up the barrel and looked down at a little girl covering her head with her arms and hands.

"Are you following me?" he asked looking at the little body on the ground shaking a little and shook her head no. "Oh really, then why are you hiding every time I turn around?"

"I wasn't!" the little girl finally said uncovering her head. Laxus kneeled down beside her as she looked up and into his eyes. Suddenly after having one look at the girl, laxus felt his heart drop.

The little girl had long blonde hair that stopped at her waist, with three little strands falling on her forehead. A small piece was braided and hand a clamp to Sucre it. Her eyes where blue/gray color, a lot like his, but with a small tent of brown. She had a scar around her eye, which to laxus looked like a lightning bolt. She looked a lot like him and that was what made his heart drop. Why did she look so much like him?

"Fine you weren't." laxus said standing up and started to walk off, when she grabbed his coat. He turned around and looked at her.

"Your laxus the lighting dragon slayer," she said looking up into his eyes, again those blue, brown eyes watching his every move.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" he said slightly surprised.

"It's a secret." she said looking down, a sad look on her face. Laxus sighed and kneeled back down to her.

"What?" he asked patting her head. She shook her head no, but he could still tell she was upset. He sighed and picked her up, putting her on his shoulders. "Come with me. It's not good for little kids to be by themselves."

"Ok" she said softly. Laxus nodded and started walking towards a café. Once there, he walked in and put the little girl down.

He walked over to a table and sat down. She watched him and sat in the chair in front of him. When a waiter came, He looked to the little girl "what do you want?"

She looked at the menu and pointed to a big ice cream sandwich, with strawberries and bananas.

"Can you eat all that?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. She nodded proudly and smiled up into his eyes. Laxus gave in into those eyes with a sigh, and ordered for himself.

"Will that be all?" the waiter asked before leaving.

"Yeah thanks-" he started, but was cut off by the little girl.

"Hibiki," she said looking at the waiter. In shock the waiter stared at her. He didn't have on his name tag today, because he lost it and was waiting for someone to make him another one. So how did she know his name? "Your name is hibiki huh; you have the same magic as me."

"What," he leaned into the both of them "how do you know that? And what do you mean by same magic?"

"I know it because I used my magic," she then held her hand up in front of her and a blue laptop showed up in front of everyone. It looked exactly like hibiki's, except the color. Both men watched as the little girl go through the system of magic, and pull up hibiki and laxus. "See you use archive magic like me" still shocked hibiki slowly nodded with a grin on his face.

When another part of laxus's information showed up, he leaned in and started reading it.

"Father o-" but before he could finish, the girl quickly shut off her magic. "What you do that for?" he asked glaring at her.

"That's classified information!" she yelled defensively at him and glared just as hard back to him.

"What do you mean, classified? It's about me, right? I should know what it says!"

"No, it's classified!" by that time hibiki had slowly drifted back into the kitchen, a fake laugh drifting away with him.

"How do you even know what classified means anyway? You're like 3!"

"Im 5 and a half!" she yelled at him angrily.

"Well yeah that! 5"

"And a half!" she corrected him.

"Damn it kid, who's your parents anyway, and what's your name" he said softer trying to calm down

"My name is Lexus and I ran away from home!" she said softly with tears in her eyes.

"You ran away…" he said now looking at the crying girl in front of him, trying hard to stop the tears from flowing. When he noticed how hard she was trying, he softly said, "Look, kid I'm not that bad of a guy. You cry ok."

"No I can't! Mommy says I can't cry. I'm supposed to be a big girl." _geez this kid's parents are hard. _

"Well, whoever your mommy is, she's not here so you can cry."

"No!"

"Geez fine! Damn."

"That's exactly why I left, because of crying. Mommy cried a lot so I had to be the big girl and not cry."

"That makes no sense!" laxus said back to her, a little too harsh.

"Im not done!" she yelled at him. He jerked back; surprised at her yelling at him, though he nodded for to continue. But before she did, the food came. When the waiter left she went on, "I tried my best not to cry, but it was hard to see mommy like that. Mommy said that I shouldn't see her like that, so she sent me to this place where little kids can lean magic."

"So, that's how you knew that magic you showed us earlier?"

She nodded and continued, "She told me that, until she got stronger as a mother, she would keep me there-"

"Where's your father how come you didn't go to him?"

"That's classified!" laxus sighed why was everything classified? "I was there for a month, but mommy didn't show up, so I left. I was on my own for a few days, I walked too far and I didn't know where I was. If mommy didn't cry, I won't be her, that's why I have to be a big girl. So I can find my mommy!" laxus nodded slowly, not saying a word.

Laxus understood what it was like to not have a mother. He was last for years, until Makarov saved him. His grandfather gave him the warmth of a mother and he almost threw it away. But Lucy saved him and turned him into what he is now. He was slowly getting his trust back until, natsu and lisanna ruined it. Laxus shook off those thoughts and looked back Lexus.

She was stuffing her mouth with ice cream when he looked at her. "Laxus, can you help me find my mommy?"

"Don't talk with mouth full." He scolded her. "And why do I have to find her?"

"Because your-…. Classified!" laxus groaned loud and finished up his food before looking at her.

"I don't know if I can take care of a kid" she looked up into his eyes with a scared look on her face.

"I won't be a problem I promise!" she pleaded.

"But- fine. I'll help but you can't cause any trouble, if you run off I won't look for you, stay by my side, and if anyone tries to take you, say no. You got all of that?" laxus said laying down the rules for her.

"Ok I promise!" she said happily. She then held out her pinky to him, "I pinky promise"

Laxus groaned again, and pinky promised with her. "Come on lets go" he said getting up and putting money on the table.

"Where are we going?" she asked, getting up from the table and following after him.

"To my guild, I got to go tell them how my mission went." she nodded and grabbed the back of his coat. Before they left, hibiki yelled to them.

"You got a cute daughter on your hands!" he yelled with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Hibiki!" she yelled back, waving to him. Laxus grunted and ignored that statement.

When they were out of sight, Hibiki took out his phone and dialed a number quickly. "Yeah hey, it's true. Sorry for calling late. Yep, she's safe. I'll send you a picture."

"_Thank you hibiki make sure you keep a good look out for those two."_

"Sure thing, **Lucy**."

**Whoa I bet you guys didn't see that coming, hehe. I wanted to add a little twist to the story, and I didn't know how to end this chapter, so that's how I ended up ending it. Shout out to XxShyxX for helping me with the names, one of them will be used in a later chapter! Keep reading to find out what I mean!**

**So how is the guild going to take Lexus?**

**And how is laxus going to find her mother?**

**Wait, she holds more than one magic ability!? **

**Check it all out in the next chapter!**


	4. Let's meet the guild (chapter 3)

**I See Myself in Daddy's Arms**

**Chapter 3**

"_Your laxus the lighting dragon slayer," "My name is Lexus and I ran away from home!" "I tried my best not to cry, but it was hard to see mommy like that. Mommy said that I shouldn't see her like that, so she sent me to this place where little kids can learn magic." "Laxus, can you help me find my mommy?" "To my guild, I got to go tell them how my mission went." "Thank you hibiki make sure you keep a good look out for those two." "Sure thing, Lucy."_

**Summary of what happened so far!**

**Laxus was planning to relax the rest of the week, but his plans change when freed calls and tells him there is a mission he is expected to do. Laxus agrees and does the job.**

**During the mission, Laxus faces a wizard who specializes in a magic Laxus didn't know. The wizard made a fake Lucy trying to trick Laxus. His magic fails and laxus see through his plan.**

**Laxus defeats him and moves on to go to a hotel but is stopped by a young girl named Lexus. Lexus uses archive magic like hibiki. She explains to him that she ran away from magic place where she learned that magic. She was looking for her mother and asked Laxus to accompany her.**

**He hesitated at first, but after giving her some rules, he agrees. Now they are both on their way to the guild hall.**

Laxus and Lexus where on their way back to the guild, while Lexus was happily humming a tune behind him. He sighed, thinking about all the different things they would say about her. Mira would think that she was his daughter; levy would do her hair and give her a new outfit, Erza and jellal would drown her in strawberry cake (the two were married now and jellal joined the guild). From thinking about all that, on second thought, laxus almost turned around, but it was too late. Lexus saw the guild up ahead and ran towards it.

When they walked inside, natsu and lisanna turned around and gasped to see the little girl holding tightly to laxus's coat, behind him. Freed walked up to them and smiled.

"Laxus how was the mission? You didn't call."

"Sorry about that. I got tangled up with someone" he said looking down at Lexus.

Freed followed his glance and in surprise stared at the little girl. "Laxus who is she?" laxus thought for a moment, should he tell them about the promise he made with her? No way! That was their business.

"She's my-"

"Laxus is my uncle!" Lexus cut in with a wide smile.

"Uncle!" the guild yelled in unison.

"Laxus is that true?" Mira asked walking up to them. He sighed and nodded. What else would he have said? It was a good cover up, but master would know better. Laxus had no siblings.

"Laxus" Lexus and laxus looked up to see Gray calling him. "Master wants to see you, he said bring the little one," laxus nodded and started for the office, Lexus not too far behind him.

The two entered the office to see Erza and master standing in front the window. He nodded for the two to sit down. Laxus did so and sat in a chair, as Lexus walked over to him and threw her hands up.

"Oh come on, you're too old for that" laxus said rolling his eyes.

"No I'm not!" she yelled back at him. He sighed and gave up; he picked her up and placed her on his lap. She was smiling brightly and turned towards Erza, who was trying really hard to hold in a laugh.

"Laxus how was the mission, any information?" Erza finally said composing herself.

"Nothing other than the fact that, the guild master fled." Laxus said as Lexus wiggled a little on his leg. The Master sighed, he was afraid that would happen.

"I'll report that to the council. But for now let's talk about the relationship between you two" he said nodding to laxus and Lexus.

Lexus quickly jumped up and looked seriously at master and Erza. "There is nothing much to say" she said frowning lightly, "He saved my life and is also helping me find my mother, the rest is classified"

"Classified?" Erza said surprised at the little girl.

Master held his hand up to Erza and looked down at the little girl. His eyes widened to see her glare at him so much like someone he knew. Erza must have noticed this also from the look she had.

"What's your name little girl?"Master asked raising his eye brow.

"Lexus! And I'm 5 and a half!" she replied proudly. Master still surprised, nodded and turned to laxus.

"She seems like a lot of work, but I still need to speak with you privately" laxus nodded to his grandfather and looked to Lexus.

"You don't mind going with Erza do you" laxus asked pushing her lightly towards to the red headed mage. She looked up to her and grabbed her hand, which Erza held out.

"How about some strawberry cake and we can talk" Erza said a smile spreading across her face.

"Don't stuff her up with cake Erza" master said with a fake smile.

Erza nodded and lead her out the office and into the guild hall. When they left, master turned to laxus and put a stern look on his face.

Erza and Lexus made it back down to the guild hall as Mira walked over to them. She bent down towards Lexus with a smile. She had a little cake on her face which made her look really cute.

"Lexus sweetie would you like to meet a few of the members?" she asked as Lexus let go of Erza's hand. Lexus shook her head yes and walked along Mira's side as she walked her to where levy and Gajeel where sitting.

"This is levy and Gajeel" Erza said shoving cake in her mouth.

"Aww this must be Lexus!" levy said clapping her hands together. "She is so adorable!"

"Hehe she's a shrimp like you" Gajeel said patting Panther Lilly's head. Levy made a small pouting face, looking away from them.

"Neko?" Lexus said leaning into Lilly. She put her cake down and picked up him up. "It's so cute!" she exclaimed swinging him around.

"Poor Lilly" Gajeel said watching him get swung around like a stuffed toy.

"Help me" Lilly said to Gajeel with a sick look on his face. Lexus stopped and look surprised at him.

"Neko talks!" she said happily as she squeezed him tightly in a hug

Mira laughed and patted Lexus's shoulder. "Are you ready to meet the next people?"

She nodded and turned to levy and Gajeel. "Can I take neko with me, I'll bring him back I promise" Lilly looked at Gajeel, his face telling him to say no, but Gajeel did otherwise.

"Yeah just don't kill him" Gajeel said as levy nodded. Lexus smiled and ran off to catch up with Mira. They walked over to where juvia and gray where sitting.

"And this is Juvia and Gray" she said pointing to the two. Juvia smiled at the little girl and held her hand out so she could join them sitting down. Lexus took her hand, and tucked Lilly to the side with her other one.

"I see you found the exceeds." gray said to Lexus, laughing.

"Exceeds?" she said shifting a little in Juvia's lap.

"Mhm they are called exceeds"

"So there are more of them!" Lexus said excitingly.

Lilly nodded his head and jumped out of Lexus's arms. "Yes there are two more, happy and charla." Lexus blinked twice before pointing away from them.

"Then go get them!" she ordered

"W-what. Fine! You better be lucky your uncle is laxus" he said jumping off the table and started for happy and charla. Juvia and Gray chuckled watching him walk off.

Mira handed Lexus her cake, she almost left at the other table. Lexus smiled and took the plate and continued eating as she talked with Gray and Juvia. She liked the two, Juvia had a mother appeal to her and gray seemed like an older brother.

No one knew why but they were all attached to this little girl. They all loved Lexus; she seemed so much like someone they knew. They were all just pulled to her.

Mira stood up and smiled to Lexus, when she finished her cake. She took the plate and asked her did she want to meet someone else. Lexus frowned and turned to gray and juvia.

"It's ok we'll be here when you want to come back" juvia said lifting her down, and off her lap.

"Ok" she said softly taking Mira's hand and walking to the bar. When they made it there, Elfman and lisanna where talking. Elfman turned around and took the plate from Mira and smiled to Lexus. She slowly moved behind Mira, seeing the big man.

Mira patted her head and smiled warmly to her. "Don't worry sweetie, Elfman is not a bad guy. He's my brother and that's lisanna, my sister" she said pointing to lisanna. Lisanna gave the little girl a fake smile and turned away, which made Lexus huff a little. "They're both good people"

"Ok… can I go back with Mrs. Juvia and Mr. Gray again?" she said her face brightening, when she said the couple's name.

"Sure I'll be here if you need me ok"

"Ok, thank you Mrs. Mira" and with that she ran off.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what would you do if you can't find that child's mother laxus?" The master said to his grandson.

"I would have to keep her and raise her myself. I can't leave a child like that after it has grown attached to you, like she has with me today. I feel like it's somehow my responsibility anyway." Makarov felt tears in his eyes, to hear laxus feel so protective over this little girl.

"I understand, you can leave now. I have to go get something" master jumped up out of his chair and walked over to the door. "I'll be back" laxus nodded and walked out with him.

**Sorry for the late release you guys, computer problems -_- Shout out to XxShyxX for helping me out a lot, also she is my new editor! XD so show her a little love for helping with the story! We make a really great team.**

**Didn't you think it was so cute how Lexus met the guild members, and who would have thought juvia as the mother type? Hehe**

**What's next?**

**Well…**

**Laxus takes Lexus to meet a few more people**

**Also some kids her age**

**But what happens when Lexus has nightmare?**

**And don't forget we still have to find out her other magic power**

**And what does the master see in her.**

**Check it all out in the next chapter.**


	5. cuddling hairstlyist lexus (chapter 4)

**I See Myself in Daddy's Arms**

**Chapter 4**

"_Laxus is my uncle!" "Master wants to see you, he said bring the little one," "He saved my life and is also helping me find my mother, the rest is classified" "How about some strawberry cake and we can talk" "It's ok we'll be here when you want to come back" "Ok… can I go back with Mrs. Juvia and Mr. Gray again?" "I would have to keep her and__raise her myself. I can't leave a child like that after it has grown attached to you, like she has with me today. I feel like it's somehow my responsibility anyway." "I'll be back"_

Laxus walked down the stairs and saw Mira behind the bar and Erza talking with gray and Juvia. Where was Lexus? He was starting to panic when he felt a small tug behind him. He turned around to see levy and Lexus standing behind him. He calmed down and kneeled down to her.

As he thought levy did her all up, Lexus had on a new outfit and her hair was in a pony tail with the few strains still falling on her forehead. He smiled and patted her head.

"Did you have fun?"

"Uhuh lots of it! I meet pretty Mrs. Levy and neko Lilly and nice Mrs. Juvia and big brother Gray and the tuff Mr. Gajeel and scary Elfman" she said counting them on her figures, laxus laughed from how she described everyone "and stuck up lisanna"

"Stuck up?" laxus asked letting his eyebrow raise.

"Mhm" she turned to levy and smiled "Mrs. Levy did my hair and gave me lots of cool clothes" laxus looked up to levy when she said that.

"It's just a few because I thought she probably already had a few with you. She said she was staying with you for a few weeks or a month or two" laxus shot Lexus a look, how could she come up with these cover ups so easily?

"y-yeah I've got a few" he said not taking his eyes off the little girl, who giggled and smiled cutely at him. He stood up and picked up the little girl. "Want to meet my team?"

"Your team?" she asked as he carried her princess's style to the Raijinshu, levy following. They were all sitting at a round table and when they saw Lexus and laxus, a smile appeared on their faces.

"Laxus this must be you niece" Evergreen said scooting over so laxus could sit.

"Yeah she's a hand full too" he said putting her down and taking a seat.

"Geez laxus you sure you didn't knock some girl up, the kid looks a lot like you" Bickslow asked leaning at Lexus. Laxus thought someone was going to assume she was his daughter.

Laxus sighed and shook his head "no she's not mine"

"Maybe it's just in the blood, anyway levy" freed said turning to levy. She looked away from the conversation her, Ever and Lexus where having and smiled to freed

"Yeah what's up?"

"You wouldn't mind fix this green mess would you" he asked tugging at his green hair.

"No I can do it!" Lexus said, hopping up and running to freed. "I need a comb and a brush" Levy smiled and walked off to go get one. "I like your hair Mr. Green-sama." she said taking his hair out of the pony tail he had. Evergreen and Bickslow laughed when they heard that, laxus and freed just sweat dropped.

"Just call me freed" Lexus paused and looked at him; she narrowed her eyes at him.

"But I like Mr. Green-sama" he sighed and nodded, there was no point I arguing with a 5 year old.

Levy had made it back and was handing Lexus a comb, brush, and a few rubber bands. "Here you go Lexus" she smiled and took the items from her.

"Ok, Mr. Green-sama, look that way" she said pointing her figure towards the fount of the guild. Freed nodded and did as his "boss" told him to. Laxus said and watch the little girl get surrounded by so many people that like her so easily. When he thought that Lucy came to mind, Lucy was surrounded by people who loved her also. He shook Lucy out his mind, which was the least of his worries. His main worry was to get the child to her parents.

Laxus was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear when Lexus called him. "Laxus, laxus!" he quick swung his head to the little girl. She had a small pout face and was pulling on his sleeve.

"Oh I'm sorry, what is it?"

"Im done" she said stepping away from in front of him. Only then did he hear the laughs behind him. Poor freed had three big pony tails sticking up in every direction. Not only that but some pieces were not even in a pony tail. And yet, Laxus was surprised to see freed smiling and patting Lexus telling her good job.

"Do you want me to fix it freed?" levy asked taking a careful look of his whole head.

"No Mrs. Levy! It's fine!" Lexus whined. Levy look to freed who was still smiling.

"no just like miss Lexus said, its fine I can wear it like this" laxus was now convinced this little girl was using magic to make all these people love her.

"Well ok freed if you say so"

"Lexus" the little girl turned around to see master smiling brightly behind her. "Come with me"

She nodded and followed the master to the bar and waving to laxus, levy, and the Raijinshu. They waved back watching her walk off.

Master patted the seat that was next to him, telling her to sit beside him. She did so, struggling a little to get up on the big chair which made the master laugh heartily. "Lexus sweetie, how did you meet laxus?"

Mira was handing her a glass of juice when she finally made it up on the chair. "I was following him" she said simply taking the straw Mira was giving her. "He noticed and started talking to me"

"Hmm" the master hummed thinking of this; he was surprised to hear laxus didn't lose his cool. "Well I have something for you Lexus"

"Really what is it?" she said grinning widely to the old man. He laughed again and motioned for her to follow him. She asked Mira to hold her drink before her comeback; Mira nodded and took the drink. Finally Lexus jumped out the chair and followed the master.

"Do you like the exceeds?" master ask walking up the stairs his hands held behind him.

"The nekos? Yeah I love them!" she said happily.

"Really how much?" he asked his grin getting bigger "how much do you love them?"

"This much" she said holding her hands out wide. The old man chuckled and nodded, opening his office door.

"Then do you like this one?"

"Huh" Lexus peered over his shoulder to see a large egg cracked and almost opened. It was a white egg with a 3 small red strip s on the front of it. It's been a week and a half the master had this egg. He didn't know if it was still in one piece because it had a crack in it. He asked Wendy and it seemed the egg was still fine. He remember how natsu's looked when he brought his to the guild, so he guess this was an exceed's egg. Now hearing about how much Lexus loved the exceeds, it was only reasonable to give this one to her.

"What is it?" she asked poking the egg a little.

"It's an exceed's egg"

"Really then that means a neko will come out!"

"Mhm and it's yours" Lexus looked over to the master in shook, but before she could say anything, the master had locked her in a tight hug. "Lexus you remind me so much of laxus"

She said nothing but instead grinned wide." do you want me to go get laxus so he can take this home with you guys?" the old man asked finally letting her go.

"I can get him! Thank you master" she said smiling and running to the door, she opened it then turned back to the master smiling the biggest she ever had. "When I grow up I'm going to join fairy tail with laxus and Mrs. Juvia and big brother gray!" then she turned and ran again out the door.

The master felt tears running down his face. He heard those words before, he knew those words, laxus said those words. Yes he knew, he knew everything. That was defiantly laxus and Lucy's child. He knew it for a fact, but just how long would it take laxus to find that out? Laxus wasn't a dumb man; he just needs a little time.

Laxus and Lexus where now home and settled in, before hand laxus had stopped at the store and bought a few outfits for Lexus. He told her where to sleep where the bathroom was at and where he was at. She was an easy learner and caught on to everything quickly.

She was now sitting in front her egg, smiling brightly at it. It took them at least 30 minutes to get that thing home. Gray and laxus hand to carry it all the way to a wagon and load it up. After that they still had to make sure it wouldn't fall off. But he thought lexus was the one who had the roughest moved to new man's house she just met, made friends with half the guild, ate 2 pieces of cake, and played with Gray and Juvia's daughter, Yuiki. And now after a long day it was raining.

Laxus looked over to the little girl, and was now nodding a little. He could tell she was tired and sleepily. He smiled and walked over to her, he picked up the small, half sleep child and walked her over to her room. It was filed with small stuff animals the guild members gave her and two balloons with "welcome" in big letters on them. The bed had small pink and purple covers juvia gave her. Laxus couldn't believe that just in a short time this child was like his now.

He laid her in the bed and turned off the lights. She already sound asleep. He then walked over to his bathroom and took a quick bath. Once out he walked over to his room and threw on some pajamas. When he heard the thunder and lightning he sat by the window and listened quietly. He loved listening to the thunder it calmed him.

Lexus was sleeping in her bed when she had that nightmare again…

"Lexus please! Run call the- no stop!"

"Mommy, are you ok? Mommy" she walked down the hall when she heard her mom yell, was she ok? "Mommy where are you?"

"Lexus run- ah! No!" she walked in the room to see her mother on the ground; she had a few scratches and a big cut on her cheek. Her eyes widened when she saw sting, the man her mother was dating at the time, standing over her, his fist in the air and swing now on her mom. lexus felt tears in my eyes when she saw him repeat the movement again. Her Mom was crying out and all she could do was stand there, watching it all. "Lexus... Please... sweetie run!" was all Lexus could make out from her mom's cries.

"What was it woman! What was it you said! Tell your daughter what you told me!" sting yelled as he shook my mom under him. Tears where now falling down her mom's cheeks, as she cried for help. "What's wrong? You were talking a few minutes ago, huh bi*ch!"

"Shut up! Don't you dare say such words in front my daug-" but before she could finish he slapped her and slammed her head down on the ground.

"Mommy!" Lexus screamed, she couldn't take it any more "leave mommy alone" she was crying loudly now, forgetting she was suppose to be a big girl.

"And you" sting said turning to me. She felt my heart skip a beat when he turned to her. "You're the reason why!" he charged after her, and before she knew it she was running down the stairs but tripped. He grabbed Lexus and threw her into the couch. she felt my bone crack in her leg, from how she landed. Sting was now walking towards her, he was so mad, what happened between him and her mother?

"Stop don't touch her!" Her mother yelled from up the stairs, she was bleeding on the side of her head from how he slammed her on the floor. Sting walked up the stairs and grabbed her mom and began to choke her.

"Mommy!" Lexus yelled. She quickly got up, but my leg hurt really badly. She paused, before charging up the stairs. Sting pushed her back down stairs and she hit a piece of glass and it scratched her right eye and it began to bleed. Sting continued choking Lexus's mom, and with the last of her strength she stroke lighting down but missed him.

lexus's mother looked down at her with shock, but sting grinned and took out a knife.  
"You missed and just for that... I'LL TAKE YOUR MOTHER'S LIFE" he began to laugh and stroke the knife into her mom's chest.

"MOMMY!" Lexus yelled and sat up in the bed. Laxus quickly ran into the room and looked frantic at Lexus.

"What's wrong?" he asked his voice frantic. Her heart was beating fast as she held her hand up to her eye, nothing. She sighed; it was just that nightmare again. But still she was shaking and tears began to run down her face. "Lexus" laxus said slowly wrapping his arms around me, as my crying became louder. "It's ok. Did you have a nightmare?" she nodded slowly still crying. "Calm down, its ok. It was just a dream."

"no laxus, it was a memory" laxus said nothing instead picked her up and walked her over to his room. He threw the covers over them and turned to her.

"Better?" Lexus nodded and cuddled nest to laxus.

"Daddy" she said softly and at the same moment thunder stoke and laxus couldn't make out what she said. She looked up making sure he didn't hear, his eyes were closed and he looked as if he heard nothing. Close one.

**Shout out to XxShyxX for helping me out a lot; show her a little love for helping with the story! She was one who made the last part XD wasn't cute? Now you know Lexus's other power is lighting. Man I adore that child!**

**What's next?**

**Well…**

**Laxus and Lexus goes shopping for some more things **

**Guess who they bump into **

**Hehe **

**Check it all out in the next chapter**


	6. sing untill they attack (chapter 5)

It was Moring time as Lexus stretched her arms and shook laxus beside her; he twitched a little and pulled the covers closer to his head. Lexus pouted and pulled them back down. Laxus on the other hand was not going to take that, and pulled the covers back to where they were. Lexus jumped out of the bed with a sigh and she walked over to laxus's side giving him a big push on his back, nothing.

"Laxus get up!, I want to go shopping" she wined pulling his arm, nothing. "Fine" she let go of him and walked to the bathroom, laxus opened an eye to see if she was gone. And as he thought, she got mad and stomped off. He closed his eye while he pulled the covers over his head.

Lexus walked into the bathroom and turned on the water like laxus showed her how to. She hopped on the toilet and grabbed her toothbrush. Slowly putting toothpaste on the brush, she cleaned her teeth. A few moments later, laxus walked in with a yawn.

"Laxus you pervert! You're not suppose to walk in the bathroom when girl is inside!" she yelled throwing a towel at him; He huffed and bended down to her.

"Whose house is this?" he asked lifting his eyebrow.

"Mine's... and yours…I guess" she said proudly turning away from him. He huffed again and grabbed his own toothbrush

"You know too many big words for a 4 year old" he said sliding the toothbrush in his mouth.

"IM 5!" she yelled her mouth full of tooth paste "and half!"Laxus just rolled his eyes and watched as she jumped off the toilet and turn off the water that was running.

"Now leave I have to take a bath" she ordered. It was only her second day there but she was acting as if she had been paying the bills for mouths.

"What you don't want to take a bath with m-"but before he could finish, laxus threw the trash can at him with a scream.

"PERVERT! GET OUT!"

"I was kidding you damn toddler!" he yelled back as she shoved him out. He gave in and walked out as she slammed the door shut.

Lexus jumped into the water after stripping herself free and scrubbed clean. When she was done she realized she forgot her clothes.

"Oh no my clothes didn't I bring some?" she said checking under the toilet. She sighed and threw a towel over herself and walked out the bathroom and towards her room. But To get to her room Lexus had to walk past the kitchen and through the living room.

Laxus was in the living room waiting for her to get out. He was laid out on the couch staring to the ceiling. When he heard her coming he turned only to see her running with a towel wrapped around her chest.

"What the hell! Why are you running around my house butt naked!" laxus sneered as she passed by. She stopped and turned towards him.

"I'm not butt naked. I have a towel" she said simply "but laxus is just too perverted to see that" she called behind her as she ran off towards her room.

"I'm not a pervert" laxus mumbled under his breath.

Once Lexus was in her room, she closed the door and skipped to the closet throwing the towel to the side. She opened it and grabbed the dress levy gave her and threw it on. It stopped at her knees and had a floral pattern on it.

She then ran to the mirror to make sure she looked ok. After that she ran to the egg the master gave her, and checked it and saw that it was cracked a little. "I can't wait until you come out Neko-Chan!" she sang poking the egg.

After all of that she grabbed her brush and ran back into the living room to see laxus gone. She then ran into the kitchen thinking he would be there instead, but to see only a plate with toast and a cup of a juice. She grinned and put her brush down and grabbed the food.

Laxus walked back into the kitchen to see Lexus pouting lightly. "What's wrong now?"

"There's no jelly! and where were you?" she said turning to him as Laxus bended down towards her.

"Bathroom and I know I ran out the day before yesterday… when I didn't have little kids in my house who like jelly on their toast."

"Well I'm here now! we can get some while we're shopping!" she said excitedly and laxus groaned.

"Fine just go get some shoes"

"But…"

"But what?" laxus said raising his eyebrow. Lexus ran to the brush and handed it to him. "Really? You want me to do that" she nodded and shook the brush a little in her hand. Laxus groaned loud again and picked her up placing her on the counter.

"Just brush it, I can do the rest" she said smiling as he ran the brush through her hair.

"You can't brush your own hair?" laxus said brushing the little girl's hair softly making sure he wasn't hurting her.

"I can I just can't reach the end of the back!" she protested back at him.

"Ok ok you can't reach the back" he repeated a sigh in his voice. When he finished he grabbed the little girl and placed her back on her two feet.

"Laxus…" she said suddenly looking up at him.

"What?"

"What will happen if we never find my mommy? Would you give me up like mommy did?" she said softly, tears in her eyes. Laxus put down the brush and hugged the little girl; he wasn't good with comforting people, but he was doing his best.

"Your mom didn't give you up. She just wasn't strong enough to support you like a mother should. But I'm strong enough to protect you, so dry those mushy tears alright." She nodded and rubbed her eyes clean. He then noticed the scar on her eye again. "What happened to you eye?" laxus said as he watched her finish the drink she had.

"That's classified" she said softly, smiling cutely up into his eyes.

"You know what, if you said classified again you're going to get attacked by the tickle monster" laxus said grinning at the little girl.

"Really, then… classified!"

"That's it!" he yelled grabbing the little body and tickling it in his arms as she laughed.

"s-s-stop I-t!" she laughed as she wiggled in his arms.

"Oh no the tickle monster never stops!" laxus chuckled but he stopped anyway.

Lexus smiled and grabbed his cheeks making his lips poke out and she laughed at the face. "Laxus the fishy!" she giggled. She then stopped giggling and softly kissed his noise. Laxus jolted a little from surprise and looked at the little girl hug him tightly. "Laxus" she said softly as she buried her face in his chest and shirt. Laxus patted her head and smiled. At that very moment he got a strange thought that Lexus could really be his child.

Well… she did look like him, grinned like him, and somewhat acted like him. But that smile, that pull she had on people, that bond she has with everything she touches, the way she seemed so powerful under that soft pale skin, the way she was so kind to others. That… that right there wasn't like him and that was what drew him back from the thought of her possibly being his.

_Call all the people_

_Call all the animals_

_Call all the flowers_

_Call all the blue skies _

_Falling steady; my slow melody, all come together as one. Don't you think?_

Laxus looked down to the singing child he was holding hands with. They were on their way to the store when she started singing the tone. Her cute little voice circled around his ears as she sang each note perfectly.

"Where did you hear that song, Lexus?" laxus asked when he saw she was done with the first verse.

"Mommy use to sing it to me when I was little" she said happily remembering the time. "I was the way I would go to bed"

"Really I thought you were still little" he joked. Lexus gave laxus a cute pouting face, puffing out her cheeks. Laxus laughed and patted her head. "What's the name of it?"

"My slow melody, mommy made it up" laxus replied still with her cheeks puffed. Suddenly laxus stopped, why did that title sound so familiar? "Laxus?"

"Oh sorry I just thought about something that's all." He said giving her a sure look. She nodded and continued singing. When Lexus saw the store she charged for it, giggling.

There was already somebody standing outside the store in a black hooded cloack. The person turned to them and nodded their head before turning to the other side, looking away. Laxus felt a bad aura coming off this person and growled at it. Lexus on the other hand happily walked in to the store.

"Wow all this stuff is pretty!" she sang excited to see all the clothes around her. Laxus smiled to see her happy.

"You want to go look" she nodded and pointed to some dresses. "Alright but don't go too far without telling me you ran off"

The man they saw was now coming into the store in their direction. Lexus heard the footsteps and turned around so see her worst nightmare. Sting.

"n-n-no n-no w-way" Lexus stuttered as the man came closer. "g-g-o a-way"

"I thought I killed you already" sting yelled at her, pissed to see his work not done. Lexus was on the ground cupping her head with her arms and hands, crying loudly.

"L-leave me a-lone, LAXUS!" When laxus heard his name he charged for sting lighting all over his body, showing his anger. He sent sparks towards sting, which he dodged. The two fought until one noticed Lexus gone. Sting took off out the door to see the little girl run away. But that didn't stop him, he ran after her with laxus, not too far behind.

Lexus managed to get ahead of them and hid behind a tree. In less than a minute, sting was passing by, laxus behind him. She jumped out and grabbed him by his coat. Laxus quickly turned and saw her. Sting was still running though soon catching on to what she did. Even so by that time laxus had grabbed Lexus and hid behind a tree watching sting closely until he left.

Sting, not seeing them at all, walked off pissed. Laxus sighed and turned to Lexus, who finally let her tears flow.

"W-w-why why was he h-h-here" she sniffed.

"Lexus who was that what the hell did he mean by he did kill you? Did he try to attack you before?"

"Sting was mommy's boyfriend but mommy wanted to break up with sting. He didn't like it and attacked mommy and me" laxus grabbed her cheek a rubbed his thumb over her scar.

"Im guessing he did this to" she nodded. Laxus suddenly felt lighting flowing in his veins. No one puts a hand on Lexus even if it was before he met her. "I'll kill the bastard!"

"NO DON'T!" Lexus yelled pulling his coat hard. "Sting knows were mommy is! we have to find him and make him tell were mommy is!" laxus understood and shook his head. "But we have you hurry or he'll kill mommy and me. We HAVE to find mommy"

**Oh yes yes yes XD. Sorry for late chappie! really late chappie But I'm finally done with chapter 5!**

**PART 1. Kehe**

**I decided to split it into two parts so part two will be up probably Monday since I already started on it. **

**What's next?**

**Well….**

**Do they defeat sting and make him tell where Lucy is?**

**Hibiki!?**

**Lucy wants Lexus back?**

**And does Lexus tell laxus he's her father?**

**Check it all out in the next chapter**


	7. Father daughter unison rade (chapter 6)

**I See Myself in Daddy's Arms**

**Chapter 6**

**Where I last left you off**

"_Sting was mommy's boyfriend but mommy wanted to break up with sting. He didn't like it and attacked mommy and me" laxus grabbed her cheek a rubbed his thumb over her scar._

"_Im guessing he did this to" she nodded. Laxus suddenly felt lighting flowing in his veins. No one puts a hand on Lexus even if it was before he met her. "I'll kill the bastard!"_

"_NO DON'T!" Lexus yelled pulling his coat hard. "Sting knows were mommy is! we have to find him and make him tell were mommy is!" laxus understood and shook his head. "But we have you hurry or he'll kill mommy and me. We HAVE to find mommy"_

**Now for part 2**

Laxus didn't want to strain Lexus any more than he had, so he took her home and put her to bed. He sighed deeply and shook his head. Why was all this happening? He thought it was going to be so easy for him to take care of Lexus but now that he knows how ruff the kid had it, all he wants to do is protect her. He was starting to doze off himself when he remembered he had to pick up some communication lacrimas for him and Lexus.

Lexus walked out her bedroom and sat next to Lexus, rubbing her eyes. It was silent; they just sat there like that. Finally laxus broke the ice.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleep?"

"No" laxus huffed and looked at the clock, 9:30.

"You are supposed to be sleep" she shrugged and crawled into his lap, cuddling against his chest. And they sat there like for about 5 minutes until Lexus broke down the wall this time.

"Laxus"

"Mhm"

"We'll find mommy right"

"Yeah, I promised remember"

"I remember but…"

"but what" laxus looked down to her and saw she was giving him the biggest smile he'd seen on her.

"But I also love laxus, what will happen if we find mommy? Laxus will leave right" laxus sighed and shook his head.

"No I won't leave. You told the master you wanted to join fairy tail right" she nodded "well then I'll always be there so you can always find me" Lexus smiled again and hugged laxus tight. "I have to go get something ok" she nodded and laxus quickly teleported to the guild.

Lexus sat there for a sec then got up and ran to her room. She sat on her floor and pouted. "Stupid laxus could have taken me with him" she turned to her window with a whip of her head. She heard it, a knocking sound.

She got up and stood on her bed and looked out the window, nothing. "Maybe it was just a dumb bug not looking where it was going" she shrugged, though heard it again. "s-stupid b-bugs" she stuttered, starting to get scared_. __**Clank, clank, crash! **_The window burst open and a figure jumped through the busted window. Sting.

"It took some time but I finally found you by smell" he sneered walking towards her "this hurry and finish this"

"LAXUS!" Lexus screamed taking off, out of the room. Sting ran after her, his speed picking up after each step.

"I'm tired of playing tag" he yelled after her as she ran into the kitchen. Lexus hid in a cabinet, hoping sting wouldn't find her, but forgetting he has a good sense of smell.

Sting opened the cabinet hard and grabbed Lexus by her hair. "You just don't learn do you" he threw her into the table pounced on top of her with his fist coming down on her face. Lexus quickly wiggled to the side and he missed, barely. "Lucky, but it won't happen again!" he grabbed her neck and began to choke her just like he did her mother. "DIE LUCY!" he yelled choking the little girl with tears running down her face.

Lighting suddenly flashed behind them. Sting whipped his head around to see laxus standing behind him, and god was he mad. Lighting was all over his body and it was getting larger and larger as he watched Lexus being strangled by him.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled but it wasn't just any yell, it was a roar. Laxus's body became larger and taller. Lexus's eye widened seeing him like that.**(look up laxus dragon force on Google to see what it looks like). **Sting let go of Lexus and jumped off the table and darted towards laxus.

"_**White dragon roar!**_" sting yelled, hurling a laser towards laxus.

"_**Lighting dragon roar!**_" laxus yelled back, hurling just as much magic towards the laser. The two crash and smoke raises everywhere. Sting then jumps from the smoke and strikes laxus. Laxus grinned, figuring he would do that and dodges the attack with ease.

"_**White dragon's holy breath!**_" laxus took this attack, yet didn't take much damage. He instead ran up and punched sting, sending him flying back into a wall and through.

"_**Minor lighting dragon roar!" **_laxus turned around to see a small but powerful bolt of lightning fly past him and imbed its self into sting's chest, earning him a grunt of pain.

"Lexus are you stupid! Get back!" he yelled seeing the little figure pant from using her magic and still injured.

"No I'm going to FIGHT!" she snapped back towards him. The roar of the words fight circled around laxus's ears, letting him know she was just as mad as he was. Laxus nodded and turned back to sting who standing up right again.

"Hehe" he chuckled rubbing his chest "great I get to kill two lighting dragons with one white dragon!" he laughed releasing his white dragon force. "_**Holy ray!**_" Sting yelled, thrusting his hands together as multiple beams of light were sent hurling to Lexus and laxus.

Laxus quickly grabbed Lexus and blocked the attack though getting most of its damage. Luckily Lexus wasn't hurt. "_**Minor**_ _**lighting dragon storm!**_" Lexus called back sending just as many tiny beams of lighting from behind laxus.

Sting managed to dodge most of the lighting, but was hit with laxus's thunder bullets. Sting fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Lexus I need you help" she looked up to him with a questing face "a unison rade"

"Unison rade" she slowly repeated as laxus nodded

"We'll put the rest of our magic together and finish sting" Lexus confirmed with a nod and grabbed laxus's hand.

"Heavenward halberd" he told her holding tightly to her hand

"Ok" sting was getting back up and turned to see the most powerful thing ever.

"_**Minor lighting dragon!**_" Lexus began

"_**Lighting dragon!**_" laxus started

"_**Heavenward Halberd!" **_they yelled in unison as a huge lightning bolt exploded into the sky. All of monogolia could see the lightning bolt as it descended down onto sting.

His last image before blacking out was something no one in fiore has ever witness, a father daughter unison.

Smoke was all Lexus and laxus could see as they opened their eyes. Just as laxus thought was going to happen, his house was torn to pieces. Still he was proud of Lexus and see how strong she was. As the smoke started to disappear, sting was found lying on the ground beaten badly.

Laxus grabbed him and held him up as he started to come to. "Where the hell is her mother" he sneered shaking him lightly.

Sting smirked despite just being beat up. "You mean Lucy?"

"Lucy" laxus slowly said quickly whipping his head to Lexus who stepped back a little. "WHERE IS SHE?"

The next morning laxus quickly started for the guild with Lexus behind him, sniffing a little with a small animal in her arms. As he opening the doors the guild felt weird, strange, they all just look at him with blank looks on their faces. He ignored it and quickly walked up to the master's office.

Once he was in he saw Erza, the master, and a familiar face sitting in a chair turning to them.

"Laxus, Lexus" the master said nodding to them. "Just the two I wanted to speck with"

"Sorry gramps, I don't want to be rude or anything, but this is kind of important" he stepped back to show Lexus holding a small cat in her arms. The cat was red and had black strains of fur sticking up on the top and clearly a female exceed. Thought the cat didn't look very well, it was born early and barely breathing. "Where is porlyusica?"

**Hello my lovely followers and fans! I sorry for the late release but I worked out a schedule with my publishing and school, so late chappies won't happen again! XD yay!**

**Another thanks to my editor (XxShyxX) like I said once before, we make a great team! Hopefully you guys liked my little action scene ^_^ that was my first time making one.**

**And last but not least thanks for reading!**

**What's next?**

**Well…**

**We finally get to look a little in the past of Lucy and laxus and how Lexus was born!**

**And the moment you've been waiting for…**

**Lastly what happens to Lexus's new neko friend? Will it be alright?**

**Check it all out in the next chapter.**


	8. The Past (chapter 7 side story)

**I See Myself in Daddy's Arms**

**Side story + continue of last chapter**

**The Past / chapter 7**

"Yes Miss Lucy is getting stronger." Freed said to the rest of the gang after coming home from a mission. Lucy had started going out on missions with laxus and his team a little after the two started dating. Laxus smiled proudly at Lucy and patted her head.

"Of course Lucy is getting stronger" evergreen said rolling her eyes at Bickslow, who brought it up.

"I wasn't saying it in a bad way; you know Lucy is now a good friend of us. I mean if she's dating laxus then it's kind of like we're dating her" he replied trying to get his point across.

Evergreen shook her head and freed made a did-you-really-just-say-that face. Laxus frowned and mentally face-palmed, as Lucy smiled dearly at them. She never felt so happy in her life. Ever since lisanna came back natsu had been acting weird. Lucy soon had to give up on natsu when she noticed he wasn't having the exact same feelings she was having.

Laxus must have noticed and started talking and flirting with her. He wasn't the way Lucy thought he would be, he was nice and his flirting wasn't too touchy. So when he asked her out on a date, she accepted. Natsu wasn't saying anything about it, though everyone could tell natsu was jealous. Just after she started dating laxus, natsu started dating lisanna.

A year had pasted and everything had changed, Lucy stopped going on missions with natsu, she hung out with mirajane more, laxus was starting to open up more with the rest of the guild, freed and mira started dating and soon got married, gray finally excepted Juvia's feelings, Erza and jellal married, and lastly Wendy and Romeo both grew up and are both in their teens. And not once did Lucy actually talk to natsu, other than a mere hello. Yet, she was happy with laxus and the rest of the team. She was happy these people accepted her. Either way she felt she still should talk to natsu about what happened. But still never moved or acted, so today as soon as she got to the guild, she would confront natsu.

The team was now getting close to the guild hall, but everything felt strange. The men in the boat didn't say hello to Lucy and laxus as usual, but instead whispered among themselves. The town's people did the same. Laxus soon got annoyed and walked straight up to a group of men and ordered for them to tell what was going on.

"and why should we tell you?" laxus felt a nerve brake in his head from glaring so hard at them, normally they would get scared and confess, but instead was treating laxus like he was the antagonist in a video game.

That's when freed stepped in. "please just tell us what's going on sir." The men stopped and looked at each other for a moment.

"There's a rumor" one started.

"A rumor?" evergreen said with a short frown.

The man nodded and looked up at laxus, who flinched at his look. "About him" everyone turned to laxus. "A little dragon slayer said something very disturbing about you. He never lied to us before so why not believe him now" he then turned to Lucy with a worried expression "you better stay away from him"

"Can you tell us what the rumor was?" freed said back, now interested in it.

"Of course!"one short guy said over the shoulder of another.

"I think every on needs to know about it" another man said. Freed nodded and the man whispered in his ear the disturbing message.

Freed's eyes got big and he shook his head. "Laxus would never do something like that!" he yelled towards the men. One of the men shrugged as others walked away. "Describe to me of the one that told you this…this lie!"

Laxus was angry, no pissed, no furious! So was freed. These rumors had to stop! The two both burst through the doors and straight to natsu. No one said a thing, for they knew this was going to happen. Soon evergreen and Lucy came in, Bickslow was still walking around to find some more information. Though he knew all the info was there in the guild.

Freed drew his sword, as laxus pulled natsu in the air by his shirt. Natsu didn't fight back, just smirking and lisanna looked the other way doing the same. Every one watched. Romeo gave a disgusted look and Wendy had tears running down her face as she hugged Lucy, who just stood frozen. Erza shook her head disappointed and kept mumbling "I put my trust in him". Gray was behind laxus with his ice cannon aimed at him, waiting for laxus to do something to natsu. He didn't care if he beat up natsu but he hurt Lucy, his best friend, his nakuma, or so he thought.

Mira was trying to calm down freed, though she knew it wasn't working. She new those lie about her and laxus was wrong! Freed was so mad that they had lied about his Mira. Cana didn't even pick up a drink but frowned at them, as Gridarts shook his head. Even the master and mavis looked down at the lighting mage just as pissed. Why was everyone mad?

Natsu and lisanna had spread a rumor about laxus cheating on Lucy with pictures of him and Mira together at a hotel. Of course these where untrue and fake, but no one knew that. They believed natsu because that was the person who saved them so many times in the past. So everyone was mad at laxus for hurting Lucy, their family.

Lucy didn't believe the rumor she had trust in laxus, and plus it was natsu spreading the rumors. She knew natsu and that he wouldn't spread a lie. He would have told her personally instead of exposing laxus like that, which just wasn't natsu. Something was making him doing this. She didn't care if he was being set up or what, but natsu would never do something like that.

"Laxus why hell did you think it was right for you to do those things to Lucy! I just don't understand! I thought you loved her!" Erza yelled after silence. Laxus turned to her and softened his glare.

"I don't understand it too much myself but what I do know is that this bastard is lying to your faces and you believe him. I do love Lucy and I would never hurt her like that and you know it! Yeah so what if I had a past that was then and now is now."

"Don't try to act innocent now!" Gray shot back at him, behind his cannon. Lucy was still froze, she was just too confused. A few minutes ago laxus was smiling at her with his charming smile but now he was trying his best to explain himself with a cold hard stare.

"I'm not acting, I am. But believe this bastard if you want, I only need Lucy to believe me." he threw natsu down and walked towards Lucy, freed putting his sword away and walking behind him. Romeo and Wendy quickly stood in his way.

"No! I won't let you hurt Lucy-nee any more" Romeo snapped at him his hands flaring with his fire.

"Stay away from her!" Wendy snapped also.

Freed glared down at them. "Move now!" he ordered, yet they didn't move a muscle. "Now I said!"

"Don't yell at them! Just because you're taking up for laxus that doesn't mean you can yell at Romeo and Wendy!" levy shot at him from the side. Freed whipped his head to levy and a growl crawled up his throat.

"What did you say?"

"Leave them alone! I don't care if you're a guild member you don't talk to anyone like that! If you dare do anything to them-"

"You'd do what!" freed said cutting her off.

"I'd fight you! Lucy is my friend, I won't let anyone hurt her" she said through tears.

"Bring it" freed was too mad to care who he was fighting. That's when Gajeel stepped in.

"if You want to touch shrimp you go through me first" he sneered at freed.

As the two started to brawl, the master shook his head in disgrace. _'What has the guild be come?'_ He thought to himself. Mavis slightly touched the master's shoulder with a sad look on her face. She was thinking the same.

Natsu finally got up walked over Lucy. She didn't walk away from him when she saw him coming, just watching him walk over to her. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Laxus growled at the scene, he wanted to run over and punch the shit out of him for touching his woman. Yet he didn't want to hurt Wendy nor Romeo, so he just stood there watching.

Natsu looked over Lucy's other shoulder to see laxus's face and started grinning. "Lucy" he whispered into her ear. "I know you secret"

"Secret?" she asked her eyes widened, no not that secret.

"Mhm I know a lot of people, anyway leave." His grin got wider "leave now or I'll tell everyone what you've been hiding these past 2 months" he did know.

She didn't want anyone to know just yet. When she found out herself, she couldn't get the courage to tell anyone. Time pasted and it soon became two months. She didn't mean for it to be this long, But still time changes. She didn't tell anyone, not even her sprits. so how did natsu know?

She slowly nodded her head and looked towards laxus and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" then took off running towards her house. She couldn't have any one knowing "that" especially laxus.

Laxus took off after her, "LUCY!" he yelled she turned her head as the tears came flowing. She knew she had to tell him, so she mouthed the words "I'm pregnant".

Laxus never figured out what she mouthed that day not even to this day. Lucy just disappeared, gone. The guild looked everywhere but no Lucy. He remembered how weird she was acting. Was she planning to leave? Did she know about the rumors already? All he found was that note.

Dear laxus,

I'm sorry, laxus; I left without telling you, or anyone. But I had to leave. I didn't want those rumors to stop you from becoming guild master someday. So I broke up with you, only because I didn't want you to be hurt by me leaving. I love you and I will miss everyday I'm away, laxus. Please forgive me, so if one day we cross paths, you won't be angry with me. But until then…

Good bye my lighting prince,

Lucy.

The only thing left of Lucy, until he met Lexus.

~flash back end~

Laxus and Lexus were now sitting in porlyusica's office. Lexus kicked her legs, waiting for her to get back. She looked up at laxus a few times to see his face stern. Laxus was thinking about everything that had happened, mostly just last night.

Sting had broken into his house, tried to kill Lexus (again), laxus defeated him with the help of Lexus, Lexus used the same magic as him, the exceed egg had broke, Lexus's tears, porlyusica's worried look, and lastly Lexus being Lucy's daughter. Not only that, but the master known. Laxus closed his eyes. Lexus, Lucy, Lexus, Lucy, Lexus. That was all he could think about, just those two. When he opened his eyes Lexus was watching him.

"Lexus why didn't you tell me Lucy was your mother?" he asked turning to the little girl. "Who is your father?" just think Lucy had a child for another man made his skin tingle. He still loved her after all.

"That's all classified" she said just as porlyusica walked in. laxus looked up to the old woman, ready for the news.

"The cat is going to be fine. I'll keep her with me until it is able to move again. Then you can come pick it up." Lexus smiled and nodded. "Does it have a name?"

Laxus looked down to Lexus who had her arms crossed, thinking. "Well what are you going to name her?"

She frowned down to the floor, still wondering herself what to name the kitten. Finally she shot her head up and smiled brightly at porlyusica. "I'll name her Mireya it means miracle in Spanish, because it's a miracle she'll be ok!" laxus smiled and so did porlyusica, which has never happened.

"That is a great name."

**Wow this chapter was long to do! I had to tie in everything together and make sure it still flowed right. And this is what ya got! ^-^ im now on a school break so more time to work on chappies!**

**And as always thanks for reading!**

**What's next?**

**Well….**

**Next we get to see how Lexus is born! Yay! Also how she was named.**

**Another cute father daughter moment XD**

**Does laxus finally find out Lexus is his daughter also?**

**And don't forget the moment you all been longing for XD!**

**Are you just as excited as I am?**

**Check it all out in the next chapter.**


	9. Minor Greeks vs laxus (chapter 8)

**I See Myself in Daddy's Arms**

**The meet / chapter 8**

Laxus thought about going to the guild and talk with the master. Like he was supposed to do, before taking the cat to porlyusica. It was morning so not that many people would be there. The perfect time for laxus. Still, he had to think of Lexus and how she would probably would want it to be full before they went. Laxus sighed and looked down at Lexus; she had a serious look on her face. On the verge of disgust.

"Lexus you alright kid?" he asked slowly patting her head. She was sitting on the couch next to him hugging a stuffed bear Erza and jellal gave her. She looked the other way and shook her head.

"I'm having a weird filling"

"Hungry?"

"No and yes" she said turning back to him.

"Alright then" laxus said standing from his seat. "Let's go get something to eat and you can tell me about it" she nodded and walked towards the kitchen. He sighed his head and followed after her.

~flash back~

"_Laxus where did you find this exceed?" porlyusica asked laxus in private, as Lexus was looking over the red exceed, in the other room._

"_I didn't find it, gramps did. Why, something wrong with it?" she nodded and paused._

"_Nothing bad just the exceed was badly hurt." Laxus felt his chest twist. "Do you know what happened?" he didn't want to tell her about sting so instead…_

"_That's classified"_

~flash back end~

Apparently Lexus has been feeling upset since she woke up. She said that she thinks something unexpected is going to happen.

"Well let's just wait and see what happens." Laxus said as he washed the dishes. She turned away from him but nodded, understanding. "How about we go to the guild"

She finally smiled and excitedly ran to her room to get shoes. Laxus guessed that was the only thing that made her perk up, seeing all the new family she had.

* * *

Even though I never did this

Lucy's P.O.V

It was night time and a light rain was falling on to Lucy's window. The door cricked open and a young woman with long black, blue highlighted hair, walked in holding two glasses and a bottle.

"Lucy are you alright you've been locked in your room for the past few days. You should drink something" she said walking up to the thinking woman.

Lucy turned her head from the window and smiled warmly at her. "I'm fine. I'm just…"

"Thinking about Lexus" she finished for her. Lucy made a sad expression, letting the woman know she was right. She sighed and patted Lucy's leg. "You know what hibiki said, that child is fine"

"Hibiki also said that my child is with her father!" she shot back. Trying to hold on to the tears she wanted to let go. "What if, what if he wants to keep her? I already lost her once I don't want to lose her again."

"Lucy, what are you talking about? from what hibiki has told us, that man doesn't even know that is his child" Lucy softened after hearing that.

"But, I told him before I left I was pregnant."

"To his face?" she froze. After natsu told her he knew she just ran off not wanting the rest of the guild knowing. And technically, she didn't tell him to his face. Just mouthing the words.

"No" she said simply without doubt. "Misao** {pronounced (me-sigh-oh) if that helped};** do you think he didn't hear?"

"It's possible" Lucy clinched her hand into a ball. Misao, seeing this, took her hand and pulled Lucy into a hug. "You can let it out, remember I'm here"

* * *

**Back to Lexus and laxus**

As laxus stepped into the guild hall, a man was passing by him. He had light brown, messy hair; his eyes sparkly. "Good Luck" the man whispered smiling towards laxus. Lexus looked up, hearing this. '_It's starting_' she thought to herself. Laxus whipped his head around to see the man gone.

"What the hell was that?" he asked turning back to the guild doors.

He frowned but otherwise, continued into the guild. Lexus stood there for a moment. '_Even if I'm not ready, I know its coming_'. She shook her mind away from those thoughts and ran into the guild to catch up with laxus.

Laxus was already walking up the stairs to the master's office. Lexus went to go after him but was stopped by Kilian** {pronounced (ki-le-an-) if that helped}, **Mira and Freed's son.

"Where you going? You just got here" he asked, moving in front of Lexus every time she stepped to the side. "Friends are suppose to play with each other"

"Laxus, I have to catch up with him. Step aside" Kilian frowned.

"What a baby, maybe he doesn't want you to follow him all the time"

"Laxus doesn't care! So move!"

"Why do you always cling to your uncle like that? You act like he's your father"

Lexus bit her lip, thinking about laxus actually being her dad.

Kilian's went to grab Lexus and apologize, but it was too late. Lexus was already running off.

Lexus was just coming to the stairs when she saw yuiki and Anna, lisanna and natsu's daughter, sitting at a table with Misaki, elfman and evergreen's daughter, and Simon, jellal and Erza's son.

Yuiki waved for Lexus to come over, she smiled as she did so. Misaki also smiled, Anna was grinning, and Simon was eating strawberry cake with a smirk on his face. With Kilian, this was Lexus normal friends. And she loved all of them.

Yuiki had blue head that stopped at her shoulders; her eyes were a pretty light blue color that sparkled when she smiled. Besides Juvia's determination, she was more like gray. But looked more like juvia. She normally wore a big, yellow sweater that fell past her waist and to her knees. It fit her perfectly, and seemed to be made that way. To finish it off, she had cute white flats on. She was 5 and a half.

Anna had a very cute light pink color for hair, lighter than natsu's color. Her eyes were green and matched her cute small face. She's a lot like natsu, kind, funny, helpful, and brave. Still you could tell the 5 year old was lisanna's daughter. The way she smiled was so much like lisanna. She wore a white shirt with butterflies and stars on it. And a mini blue jean skirt, added with black boots.

Misaki, the diva, was very beautiful with her long wavy silver hair and light brown eyes. And like said, she's a diva. If you didn't know she was evergreen's child and saw the way she acted, she would be you first guess. Other than the white hair, she wasn't too much like elfman. She had on a cute pink dress that stopped at her knees and was ruffled at the bottom; lastly she also had on flats. But hers were sparkly and pink. She was 6.

Simon's messy red hair looked fitted with his dark brown eyes. His favorite food is, of course, strawberry cake. He was a mix of Erza and jellal in him. He was up tight and respectful like Erza. But more like jellal, and yet you knew who child it was with the scarlet messy hair like his mother. The messiness came from his father. He wore a blue shirt with green stripes on it, blue and green shoes to go with the shirt. Lastly, dark faded jeans a small chain falling from his hip. He was already 7.

Lastly Kilian, he was bold and teased Lexus and Anna a lot, completely different from his mother. Still, when Lexus was in trouble, it was him that saved her. He looks up to Gajeel and tries to act rough like him. But he does poorly. His light green hair and blue eyes are very pretty together and one of the many things everyone like about him. he sports a plane black shirt and black boots. His shorts where plaid and where blue and gray.

The only connections the team had where Kilian, Anna, and Misaki being cousins. Other than that the group was mostly just close friends. They thought each of them fitted each of the Greek gods. Yuiki was the goddess Athena, or goddess of intelligence. Anna was the goddess version Apollo, or god of light. Misaki the goddess Aphrodite or goddess of beauty. Simon the god version Aedos or goddess of respect. Kilian the god Artemis or god of bravery. Lastly Lexus, the goddess Philophirosine, or goddess of grace. Together they were called the minor Greeks. The guild thought they were very creative of their team name. It was yuiki's idea, of course showing her true goddess powers.

Lexus sat at the table with them with a smile. Soon Kilian came noticing she was over there. As soon as he took a sit he glared at her.

"Not fair Lexus" he pouted. "You talk to them but not to me, not fair."

"Oh grow up Kilian" yuiki said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah" Misaki chimed in "a young lady never shows her weakness"

"Kilian is a guy" Simon said lifting an eyebrow at Misaki. She just made a "humph" sound and tooted her nose in the air.

"Shudd up" Kilian yelled at the three before turning back to Lexus "but really I thought you were going to go catch up with laxus"

"I was" Lexus started "but no one can say no to yuiki"

"Bull" Kilian said turning the other way.

Mira then came to the table and kneeled down to their level. "Is anyone hungry?" she asked cheerfully. Everyone raised their hands in the air and yelled "me!" Mira smiled, now that there were children in the guild, it was livelier than young adults getting drunk or leaving to go to on missions. She even thought it was a lot more fun serving the little ones than drunken mages.

"Alright" she said standing up straight. "I'll be back with some strawberry cupcakes and juice" Simon's head immediately shot up with stars in his eyes. 'Oh boy' Anna thought smiling lightly, seeing the way he watched Mira like a hawk as she walked away.

"Dude that's my mom" Kilian said with his tongue out at him as if he was disgusted. Taski shoot him look and turned back to the strawberry cupcake making goddess.

"Lexus what magic are you studying?" Anna asked leaning in to Lexus. She smiled as Lexus grinned.

"Lighting magic like laxus" Kilian huffed at this. "What are you studying?"

"Script magic like levy" she said turning to Kilian.

Guessing she was going to ask him he answered any way."Dragon slayer magic like Gajeel! Of course he's gonna teach me!" he bragged

"Riiiight" Simon said rolling his eyes to only glue them back to Mira. "I'm going simple with sand magic."

"Like uncle max" Lexus said towards him. Simon nodded simply not taking his eyes off Mira

"I'm taking after Erza and learning how to requip like her" yuiki said simply, like they should have already known. "But not in the armor, just swords so I can get as strong as kagura"

Misaki shifted in her seat, waiting for someone to ask her. "What about you Misaki" she flashed them her pretty white smile and fluttered her eyelashes a bit.

"If you must know I'm studying celestial magic, I already have 2 keys" she said with a flip her hair.

"Really which ones?" yuiki asked raising her eyebrows.

"Pegasus, or gate of the mythological horse, and Tempovator, or gate of the time traveler."

"Time magic?" Simon asked after he saw Mira disappeared. Misaki nodded.

"It lets the caster go back up to a day in time! I can only go back 5 minutes so far. This means I need to train"

Lexus frowned celestial magic reminded her of her mother. She wondered if her mother wanted those keys also. She was lost in thought until Mira popped up behind her, handing her a cupcake and a glass of pink lemonade.

"Now when everyone is done give it to kianna pleases" Mira said happily at them nodded towards the purple head woman smiling at them.

"Yes Mrs. Mira" they all said in unison. She flashed them one last smile before turning away to give the out the other orders she had.

"Lexus what's the matter?" Anna asked nudging her friend beside her.

"Oh nothing I just been feeling weird since this morning" Anna gave her a concerned look which Lexus smiled at. "I'm fine"

"You sure" Simon said his mouth full of cupcake. Everyone laughed t him as Lexus nodded.

"I promise"

At that moment laxus came down the stairs fast and walked straight to Lexus. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. The other children looked up something was wrong.

"You were right" laxus said to her

"What do you mean, put me down!" snapping the last part.

"We found her, we found Lucy" Lexus's eyes went dull and she stopped kicking. Her team stood up seeing her blank face.

Laxus started for the door, Lexus still over his shoulder. As he reaches the open the doors all of a sudden a gauss of sand went past him. He turned around to see Lexus's team looking dead at him with fire in their eyes

"You can't take Lexus!" Anna said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah" Misaki chimed in.

"Lexus is a friend" yuiki started

"A very close friend" Simon added

"So we won't let you take her from us!" Kilian finished charging at laxus.

"Kilian stop!" Mira called out to her son, but he wasn't listening.

"I'll take you down a get Lexus back" Kilian said as he reaches laxus.

"Try it" laxus said simply watching the little boy. He ran and pulled his fist back and punched laxus in the stomach. Laxus fell to the grown as Kilian ran up and grabbed Lexus as Anna and Misaki took her. Everyone in the guild was astonished; laxus was defeated by a little kid. Yuiki took out her sword and pointed at laxus.

"You will not still Lexus from us" she sneered at him. Laxus just sat there with his eyes closed.

"You can get up now" Simon said rolling his eyes at everyone taking this so seriously. Laxus opened one eye then sat up patting yuiki's head with smile. Every in the guild was now confused. Kilian just pouted.

"You mean to tell me that was fake!" he pouted

"Yep" laxus answered

"That didn't hurt"

"Nope, but I'm proud of you guys" the team looked over at him cheesing down.

"What do you mean?" Kilian asked frowning at laxus. He stood up and kneeled down to the little boy.

"I mean no matter how big I was you took me down to save an important friend. And you guys did pretty good at it that's fairy tail, that's what this guild is a bout"

"So you're not taking Lexus from us?" Laxus shook his head

"Nah I think she's fine where she's at" he said taking a good look at the friends around her. "Besides she's got a great shining armor right here" he said pointing at Kilian. Lexus and Kilian both blushed and shook their heads.

"No way" they both yelled laxus and the rest of the guild just laughed.

"Tell you what; I'll leave laxus here and ill talk to her mother. Can you guys watch her?" when laxus got all nodded he stood up and left for the door.

"Laxus" Lexus said before left "bring mommy back" laxus shook his head yes and started for Lucy's house.

* * *

_Ding dong_

"I'll get it Misao!" Lucy yelled over her shoulder to Misao, as she opened the door with a wide smile. She was trying to cover up the fact that she was tearing up in side. She unlocked it and swung the brown door open to see someone she knew hated her. "Laxus?"

**Wow this was fun to write. I was late posting this because I got a new computer and had to retype everything from scratch and from memory. this sorry is very addicting XD look for an update soon now that i have no more computer problems!**

**Big thanks to XxShyxX, my editor! **

**And as always thanks for reading!**

**We still have to see how Lexus is born and named.**

**More cute father daughter moments**

**Will laxus finally find out Lexus is his daughter?**

**Let's not put it off any longer than we have to**

**But still wait for the next chappie!**


	10. NOTE

**Im very sorry that I have not updated this story in so long **

**I feel really bad about not being able to, but I promise it will be up really soon! **

**Ive been busy, my brother just came back home and his girlfriend is having a baby! XD plus I got school, extra classes (I tutor some peoples) so I don't get home until like 9pm. And I still have to get ready for the next day.**

**And I cant reply to your comments and reviews because my tablet broke.**

**All has been going on. But I promise ill try and get a chapter up soon**

**Fingers cross!**

**And as all ways thx for reading**

**I plan to post the next chapter on the 14 my free day. So hope and pray I can XD!**


End file.
